As a person ages, they generally incur expected tooth and bone loss requiring prosthesis replacement as provided by the dental profession. To remedy this loss, it is customary within the dental profession to employ several kinds of surgical guides (e.g., a bone reduction guide, an implant preparation and placement guide, etc.) for dental surgical site preparation, implant location, and the like. In addition to each of these guides having their own separate design and manufacture, the dental prosthesis has its own separate design and manufacture which may further add to the time and costs of dental prosthesis surgery. Generally, after the dental procedure is completed, these expensive guides are just discarded.
What could be needed is a dental implant surgical guide-prosthesis combination wherein the dental implant surgical guide is incorporated into the structure of a multi-piece dental prosthesis. In this manner, a base of a prosthesis incorporating the dental implant surgical guide can be placed at the dental surgical site to provide proper implant preparation and placement. Once the implants are properly secured at the dental surgical site, the prosthesis base/dental implant surgical guide can then secured to the implants. The prosthesis cover is then placed and locked upon the prosthesis base to generally encapsulate the dental implant surgical guide within the prosthesis.